Rossi-Fremont
Rossi-Fremont is one of the City Hotspot locations found in The Wards and is a landmark within Chicago in Watch Dogs. Description Rossi-Fremont is a large abandoned apartment complex located in The Wards district. It has 3 buildings. One is completed, one lacks a part of the rooftop, and one is half-built. The buildings lay in ruins, their faces deteriorating. Many scaffoldings are left abandoned. The square between the three buildings has abandoned structures and a few trees. The inside of the building is also deteriorating; some walls having collapsed. All the walls inside are covered with Viceroys tags. There's also a sign at the entrance, which is covered by a "VICEROYS TERRITORY" tag. The second building (eastern) has an interior. Most of the walls being tagged due to the Viceroys' presence, the interior lays in a disastrous state, many walls being cracked, several parts of the building having collapsed. The Viceroys maintain a strict control inside, acting as a police for any Rossi-Fremont resident. History :"The infamous Rossi-Fremont Low Income Housing Co-op was doomed from the start. Idealists thought they could build an instant community, but decades of poor infrastructure, policing, and funding has turned it into more of a gang-ridden prison. Many of the citizens living here are trapped. If Chicago is focusing on being a smarter city, let's hope they stop being stupid about this place." In an unknown year, the Viceroys led by Delford "Iraq" Wade took control of the complex and turned it into their main headquarters. They mainly use the central building, but it is suggested that some live in the first one. The Viceroys disconnected the neighborhood CTOS Tower to prevent other hackers to see what is happening inside. The complex is also heavily-secured, with doors locked by an electronic code. On the top floor, Iraq has his own set of personal rooms where he keeps his computer, containing all the blackmail he could collect. The door leading to these rooms is protected by an electronic lock. Iraq keeps the key in his dog tags. The compound itself is protected by several guards, along with snipers, that can shoot anybody violating the perimeter. Game plot It is first featured in the mission Jury-Rigged, where Aiden activated the CTOS Tower to allow him and Clara access to the building's camera system. Before this mission, WKZ news may display a news bulletin stating that a few riots occurred in Rossi-Fremont. Aiden then navigated through the building using cameras in the mission Grandma's Bulldog, where Aiden first encounters Iraq and his cousin Bedbug. It is again featured in Planting a Bug, where Aiden uses cameras to guide Bedbug to Iraq's server room. Rossi-Fremont makes a final appearance in By Any Means Necessary, where Aiden enters the building, kills all the Viceroys protecting it including Iraq, and hacks into Iraq's server and downloads all of the blackmail data. Trivia * Rossi-Fremont is based off various housing projects from the Chicago Housing Authority (CHA) known for local gang violence and lack of hygiene, similar to Rossi-Fremont. These include Cabrini-Green and Robert Taylor Homes (notice the buildings of the two projects are very similar to the Rossi-Fremont buildings). *The interior of the second building can be accessed only in Grandma's Bulldog and Planting a Bug (through cameras) and By Any Means Necessary (physically). Out of these missions, it is not possible to open the main door. * Outside of the missions where it is featured, the Rossi-Fremont square is not counted as a restricted area, and Aiden can freely roam around. Civilians can also be encountered in the square. * Prior to Jury-Rigged, the map shows Rossi-Fremont as a moving swirl of points, even if the CTOS Control Center for the district has been unlocked. * In the video games room, there are arcade cabinets that play ''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon'', another video game created by Ubisoft. Category:City Hotspots Category:Landmarks